Ataque de Pánico!
. FayerWayer. Retrieved 2009-01-01. |released = |runtime = 4:48Smithson, Sean (November 13, 2009). "[http://twitchfilm.net/news/2009/11/giant-robot-goodness-with-ataque-de-panico-aka-panic-attack.php News: Giant robot goodness with Ataque de Pánico! aka Panic Attack!]". Twitch. Retrieved 2009-01-01. |country = Uruguay |language = Spanish |budget = $300Corvalán, Felipe (November 28, 2009). "[http://www.fayerwayer.com/2009/11/el-director-de-ataque-de-panico-hara-su-propio-largometraje/ El director de Ataque de pánico! pasará del corto al largometraje]" . FayerWayer. Retrieved 2009-01-01. |gross = }} Ataque de Pánico! (meaning Panic Attack!) is a 2009 Uruguayan science fiction short film directed by independent filmmaker Fede Álvarez."Sam Raimi Helps Filmmaker Fede Álvarez Usher in an Alien Invasion". DreadCentral.com. November 30, 2009. Retrieved 2009-01-01. Plot Giant robots appear out of the mist and attack Montevideo, the capital of Uruguay. Accompanied by a squadron of spacecraft, they fire weapons at the city and destroy key buildings, leading to mass panic. The military fights back to little avail. At the end of the film, the robots fuse together to form a giant sphere, which then detonates and engulfs the city in a fireball. No explanation is given for the attack. Production A trailer of the film was uploaded to YouTube in October 2006, with some scenes from the finished version. The official production budget of the film was given as only $300. In addition to writing, editing and directing the film, Álvarez created the visual effects based on computer-generated imagery.Robots gigantes de Montevideo a Hollywood – BBC Mundo interview with Fede Alvarez Release The film was premiered on October 31, 2009 at the Buenos Aires Rojo Sangre film festival and uploaded to YouTube on November 3, 2009.Buenos Aires Rojo Sangre 2009 Retrieved 2010-02-04. Following widespread media coverage, Álvarez was offered a $30 million Hollywood deal to develop and direct a full-length film."YouTube video leads to Hollywood contract". BBC. December 17, 2009. Retrieved 2009-01-01. Soundtrack The music accompanying most of the short is "In the House – In a Heartbeat", an instrumental piece by John Murphy. The music was originally composed for the 2002 film 28 Days Later. Reaction After being uploaded to YouTube, the film's reputation spread by word of mouth, and received a boost when it was linked from the blog of Kanye West."Hollywood has a 'Panic Attack!'". Los Angeles Times. November 30, 2009. Retrieved 2009-01-01. Fede Álvarez stated in a BBC interview: "I uploaded Panic Attack! on a Thursday and on Monday my inbox was totally full of e-mails from Hollywood studios." As a result of the popularity of the short, Ghost House Pictures signed with Álvarez for him to develop a new project.Fleming, Michael (November 29, 2009). ‘Panic’ pushes Hollywood buttons". Variety. Retrieved 2009-01-01. The resulting film was Evil Dead, the fourth film in the Evil Dead franchise, released in the United States on April 5, 2013."Director Fede Álvarez on Resurrecting the 'Evil Dead' Orlando Weekly. April 12, 2013. Retrieved 2013-04-13. The film has been cited as an example of the increasing influence of the Internet in finding new talent for Hollywood studios.Short of the Week – Film Review Cast *Diego Garrido *Pedro Luque *Ariadna Santini *Rodolfo Sayagues *Martín Sarthou (actual Uruguayan news anchor) References External links * * * Category:2009 films Category:2000s science fiction horror films Category:Uruguayan short films Category:Uruguayan films Category:YouTube videos Category:Disaster films Category:Films directed by Fede Álvarez Category:Films set in Montevideo Category:Alien invasions in films